My Savior
by SlashyYaoiFangirl
Summary: Harry has beaten Voldemort, and now he has to go back to the Dursleys. After a bit he decides he doest want to live anymore, but what he doesnt know is someone was watching that night and decides that Harry should get another shot at life and he was the o
1. Saving and Memoring

Disclaimer- I, very sadly, must admit that I own… nothing of this story. But, I do however own the half assed plot, and any one you don't recognize, which I'm not sure if their will be.

Warnings- This will be, as my name suggests, slash or yaoi they are the same thing. If you don't know what it is, go look it up. There will also be a liberal amount of cussing and angst, because I can. Also many hints, if not outright, of abuse mainly to our lovely tragic hero, Harry. This piece of randomness is also very much AU, again because I can. Very dark. That's all I can think of for now.

Memories 

My Savior

He had beaten Voldemort. He was free and happy and no doubt those stupid muggles parents were spoiling him rotten because of his amazing victory. So why the bloody hell was Harry-bloody-Potter, The Savior of the World, The-Boy-Who-lived, and The Most Famous Sixteen year old in the wizarding world for fucks sake, outside at three in the morning with a knife cutting himself?

He has everything a boy could want, fame money, power, beauty, a family who spoiled him rotten, so why did he look miserable?

Why was he crying silent tears that ran slowly down his face? Why did he look like the world had ended?

Why?

I don't understand.

He has the perfect life. Why do this?

Is it for publicity? No, look he just cut his wrists, downwards. Surely he's heard the saying, Horizontal for Hospital, Downwards for Death. So it cant be publicity, those cuts are deep, wait. There are more cuts, old ones, all over his arms.

Does this boy really want to die? He's lost a lot of blood already; I can smell it from here. I can't let him die.

With this thought in mind the silent deadly shadow stalked towards the broken crying boy on the lawn.

Elsewhere…

"Sir, you should see this."

"What is it?"

"Harry Potter's magik disappeared."

"What?!?" The man walked over. "Damn. What the hell could have happened?"

"You don't think he's… you know…"

"Dead?"

"Yeah."

"I sure as hell hope not."

"Contact Dumbledore, maybe they know what the bleeding hell is going on."

"If they don't?"

"Then lets hope he can figure it out before the minister of magik finds out finds out."

The younger man gulped, and walked over to the left to talk to the second, or maybe first if the boy was really dead, most feared wizard alive.

Again, Elsewhere…

He placed the beautiful messy haired boy on his four-poster bed gently. After back the black comforter and white sheets he tucked in the unconscious boy. He really had lost too much blood. After making sure the boy was comfortably situated he pulled up and old fashioned straight-backed padded chair and sat down in it with a grace so few people have.

Gently snatching the unconscious boys hand he delved into his mind to try and figure out what in the nine hells had possessed this boy to try to take his life. Slowly he reached forward mentally, gradually pushing through the boys mind walls. When he found his memories he was snatched into a wild storm of emotions and pain and fear and love and a thousand other emotions that only those who have seen and experienced death first hand would understand.

**Voosh.**

**Dumbledore introducing him to some elves, telling him that Harry was going to train with him in his summer between sixth and seventh years. Harry just staring dumbly. Finding out about the three towers of Magery and swordsmanship. Saying that in those three short months he could become a master swordsman or a Master, if not Adapt level Mage. Or if he worked hard, everyday and every night living off a few hours, become both. It was his choice. He blindly and stupidly the latter.**

**Voosh.**

**Standing before the gates of the gray tower, sword slung over his back, armor magiked into a proper gray. Entering slowly, fearful of what was inside. Finding out they didn't take the war seriously, the stupid neutrality, leaving to find something better, somewhere were they could teach him how to win this damned war they signed him up for.**

**Voosh**

**Black tower. So tall. Intimidating. He walked up bravely and couldn't find a door. He walked into the dark wooden door, wait, there wasn't a door. Him deciding that he wanted in one-way or another and blowing a huge hole into the side of the tower. **

**Climbing 20 flights of stairs to come to a large dark wood door, knocking, and no answer. Entering cautiously, a man sitting on his desk, a strange grin on his face, telling Harry more about this man then anything he learned afterward. **

**Voosh.**

**Meeting his 'instructors', all of them sadistic bastards with only one goal in mind: Make his life hell.**

**Voosh.**

**He was in a weapons salle there were people their telling him what to do and how to do it. A bright flash of silver metal and a loud clanging sound reached his ears. He had blocked the oncoming blow. His teacher telling him he was a natural. Him smiling before getting beat by a lady half his size and twice his strength, his broadsword growing steadily heavier in his hand. **

**Voosh.**

**He was in a candle lit room with a hint of beeswax drifting through the air. An old bent over man with long silver hair was poring over a tome, telling him that he needed to shield him self or the enemy would get him mentally. Learning occolomccy, when Snape had failed to teach him.**

**Voosh.**

**Memories passing by, melding into one horrific nightmare.**

**Hours seeming like days. Days feeling like weeks. Weeks like months. Months feeling like years. And the years a lifetime.**

**Training until he wanted to die.**

**Training until he almost did die.**

**Training from when he woke up a four until he collapsed at midnight in his bed, to tired to even feel. Always knowing that in a few hours he'd get up to do it all over again. The feeling of pain and wariness hanging over his every waking moment and into his nightmares at night. Not getting sleep because Voldemort decided to send him visions about what he did every night, those visions becoming the only real reason he got up in the morning.**

**Voosh.**

**His first kill. The blood on his sword and arms mixing with his silent tears for the man he killed. Just for this war. Just so that I could live. And for what? To kill more men and woman and people who had nothing to do with this dammed war. **

**Voosh.**

**Voldemort stood before him his presence a black spot in his vision. The bastard wouldn't fucking die. He had several sword wounds and he had been Avada Kavada twice. So why won't he fucking die already? Taking a deep breath he began to chant a spell so few people knew that it was considered a myth even between powerful Adapts, and of those that knew it no one dared use it. That amount of energy needed only came along once for every few life times and even then if you used it and it didn't work the mage who cast it would be in serious trouble. He unleashed the spell upon the inhuman monster that had haunted his young life for 16 long years, and passed out.**

**Voosh.**

**Pain. Hate. Wanna die. Lost. Lonely. Death. Fear. Pain.**

Gasping the mysterious man jumped out of the poor boys mind, thoroughly shaken. This poor, poor boy had gone through so much, how could no one have noticed it before hand? He was the most famous wizard of this time, yet no one could tell how much he hated himself. Hated his fame. Hated every one around him. How did no one see the scars? No one could believe that they were all from war could they? Even he didn't have that many scars and he'd been fighting for centuries before this bo-man had been born.

And the reasons for this, damn it wasn't fair. He was only sixteen; it just wasn't fair that all that shit had happened to him.

He stood up and streaked before walking over to the liquor cabinet and getting something strong to drink. After going into that boys mind he needed it badly.

Looking at the chair he had been sitting in he decided that to hell with it, it was fucking uncomfortable, so he changed it into a big squashy armchair that practically screamed 'Soft! Sit in me!' So he did. Holding his whiskey in one hand and massaging his pounding temples with the other he tried to think about what to do with this boy, no man, that he had saved.

So much darkness.

_Is this hell? It does feel like it. I'm to cold_. He could feel spiders crawling all over his skin, maggots eating away at his blood. The small boy shivered and opened his eyes and let out a tiny moan of pain before shutting his eyes again. _Okay now I'm going to open them again and I'm going to be in my closet at the Dursley's and they are about to beat me for not getting up ion time. Or did they already beat me and I forgot because they hit me in the head to hard so now I'm hallucinating?_ The green-eyed blacked haired boy thought to him self.

He opened his eyes and looked around. There wasn't much to see. He was in a huge four-poster bed with green silk hangings with silver lining; the sheets were soft and warm. Their soft white stood out against the black of the comforter, which he must have thrown off in the night sometime. Slowly he sat up and parted the bed hangings. And let out a sharp gasp of surprise.

The man looked up from his thick book and smiled,

"I see you're finally awake, Harry. How are you feeling" Harry looked at him one more time before passing out from the complete surprise of what was going on mixed with the intense feeling of hornets stinging him from the inside, while centipedes dance around in his veins.

A/N- Hi-o!!! Thank you for reading this piece of randomness given to me form my lovely muse. He asks that you please Read and Review, since Reviews are what he lives off. And that boost my ego. So please review and I'll give you a cookie. .


	2. Kinda short but imprortant

Disclaimer- Not mine, this belongs to the lovely JKR, who is a goddess and is already VERY rich and should not sue since I have no money or job, Iwrite fanfiction which has no profit. tear

WHAT THE FUCK???????

_Damn he passed out._ the man though with a hint of ironic amusement in his posture as he stood over the unconscious boy. _He should wake up soon, I hope._ Almost as if his thoughts were a cue, Harry began to stir in the bed.

Slowly, he opened his fogged up green eyes and looked at the man standing beside the bed. He closed his eyes and opened them to see the strange man smiling,

"Either this is one fucked up nightmare, or I finally died and went to hell. Since none of my nightmares ever _hurt_ this much I'll take the latter. Could you please direct me to Satan or Memnoch or whatever the fucking hell that guys name is?" Harry asked in a completely serious and straightforward manner. When he black haired man began to laugh, Harry just hopped out of bed and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I'm going to find a way out of here, if it's hell I'm going to find the devil, and if it's heaven I'm going to find Michael and tell him there's been a mistake."

"You really believe you're dead and in hell?"

"Yep. Where else would I wake up to find you standing over me worried and actually see you laugh."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It didn't matter when I was alive so why should it matter now, Professor?" He asked smirking.

"Because you're not dead, you're alive, and I am worried and I do laugh occasionally."

"Uh-huh, and Dumbledore wears pink tutus, and dances ballet while McGonagal leads a troupe of flying monkeys to attack Dorothy and her friends. Now if you will excuse me, I'm off to find whoever the hell is in charge." He walked off, leaving his very flustered professor behind.

A few minutes later the stunned man remembered where they where and realized he basically let Harry walk into a serpents den alone and unarmed.

He walked out into the corridor and saw Harry talking to Anisi, the coven leader. Shit not good. Not good. Okay how to get him away and back into the room without and disturbance. Huh. Okay just go up to him, he heard laughter coming from where Anisi and Harry where conversing.

"No, I'm very sorry, this is not hell and I'm not the devil. Although a few people have called me that before. Isn't that right, Severus?"

"Never, Anisi, no one would dare call you in your most supreme wisdom anything so base as that." Severus replied sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Damn right. Now why is your young guest wandering the halls _Alone_?" Anisi asked in a low dangerous voice.

"An accident. It won't happen again." Severus said before grabbing Harry's arm and basically manhandling him back into his room.

"Alright, there are some rules, first, you do not leave this room unless you want a very painful death. Second, do not talk to the other vampires, they will gladly kill you and if you do come in contact with them it will obviously be because you ignore the first rule." He looked at Harry who was curled up on his chair; he let a small smile creep upon his face at the sight of the young man looking so small and innocent. "Do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes. But I really hope you don't expect me to follow those rules."

"Yes, I do expect you to follow them or you will find yourself under lock and key."

"You have known me for six years now, when have I followed the rules? And more to the point when did I follow the rules you set out?"

"Never. But this is different. This is for your own protection an-

"My own protection?" Harry laughed. "Why bother. You saw me try to kill myself, so I obviously want death. Now you are telling me that by leaving this room I more then likely will die. And right now the easiest way to do that would be disobey you and leave this room. So in reality I'm going to die how I lived in your eyes- as a disobeying child that doesn't care about the safety of others." As this speech had progressed, Harry's voice had become bitter and cynical, with sarcasm dripping off his words like melted butter on popcorn.

This little speech left Severus shocked a silent.

"I know you've been through a lot Harry," He started off quietly. "But there is more to life then pain and suffering. I know-"

"You don't know anything about me!" Harry interrupted loudly. "You've spent the last six years thinking I was my father and hating me for it! I cant stand you, you should have let me die it would have made everything so much easier." Harry gasped for breath threw the heart wrenching sobs he had started to have halfway through his 'I hate you' speech.

"Harry, Listen, I know you-"

"That's just the point, you don't know me! You started to hate me before you even knew me. Damn you to hell! I hate you and never want to see you again!" With that he stormed out of the room without looking back. And Severus let him, to hurt to do anything else.

A few moments later once he willed Harry's words to not hurt, he realized he just did a VERY stupid thing- he let Harry go out into the manor unprotected. Shit. He quickly left, not exactly running because that would be unseemly, but still _walking_ at a very fast pace. As he rounded the corner he met with a most disgusting (well to him) sight. Harry was shoved up against a wall with a damn cute vamp sucking his neck while he pinned Harry's hands to the wall above him. All this was gross and revolting, but the worst part was that Harry wasn't even resisting. He was even moaning and arching into the vampire.

"What, exactly, do you think that you are doing to _my_ guest?" Sev asked in a cold icy scary voice that made the younger vampire stop his ministrations to Harry's neck, much to the relief of Severus but disappointment to Harry, he had been enjoying that!

"Nothing I didn't want done!" Harry proclaimed loudly before turning to his new found friend, "Let's go somewhere else, shall we?"

"Wait! Where do you think you are going?"

"Somewhere were we won't be interrupted by overgrown bats." With this saucy remark Harry led his rather pale friend away. Before Severus could regain his wits to think of something to say, one they were to far away to hear him and two he was to busy trying to cope with the fact that Harry had just willingly gone off with an unknown vampire. Shit. Double shit. He started after them when he felt a hand at his elbow, he spun to face Anisi.

"May I have a word?"

"I'm a little busy." Severus said tersely looking anxiously towards the direction the two had gone off in.

"Don't worry about your young guest, he can take care of himself."

"How do you know that?" He asked in a bitter spitting remark that would have made a lesser man flinch.

"Because those two are old friends, in fact Harry has been here before when my Father was the head."

"But how?"

"That is precisely what I wished to talk to you about. So will you accompany me to my rooms?"

"It seems I have no choice."

"You always have a choice." Severus had a feeling these words meant something other then going to his rooms or not.

"In this matter it seems I have little choice then."

True enough." Anisi said with laughter tingeing his words. "Well then, shall we be off?"

"Let's. The sooner this is over the sooner I can forget everything in my wonderful alcohol." This time he didn't even bother to hide his laughter.

"After what I am about to tell you, you will need that alcohol. Trust me, I know I sure as hell did." Severus just stared wondering what exactly he was about to learn that would shock Anisi, who normally was very hard to shock in anyway much less to the point where he needed something like alcohol, a substance he avoided at all costs.

Harry entered his long time friends' room and plopped down on to the inviting goose feather bed.

"Make yourself right at home." Keni said sardonically.

"Thank you, I have." Harry replied with irony.

"So, exactly why were you so intent at having that little show arranged for Sevvie?"

"Well, I got Anisi to tell him everything. And I wanted him to be more then slightly pissed as he went into the meeting, which he should be in by now or on the way, otherwise he'd be breaking down the door."

"Are you sure about all this?"

"Nope, but I sure hope so."

"Have I ever mentioned you're a fucking psycho?"

"A couple of times, not recently."

A/N- Please put down all the pointy objects DOWN. I can no update if I am injured. And I know this is short, its only three pages, but my muse decided he wanted a break. I don't see why he doesn't do all the work, oh well please review, they are my inspiration and life force.


End file.
